Crypto X Mirage Moments
by The-Asgardian-Writer
Summary: Saw Apex Legends Season 3 Trailer? Enjoyed the bromance of Crypto & Mirage? Slowly or quickly started shipping them? Well, well, well, you have found a place for moments between Cryptage/Cryprage! Have a request for a certain prompt between them? Write it in the comments! NOTE: Some of these one-shots were previously separate from one another, but are now all in one spot!
1. First Time

**(A/N): Enjoy!**

"You know, I haven't done this before." Elliot nervously laughed beside me as we were sitting on his couch in his room. He kept playing with his curls, avoiding my gaze.

"I haven't either." I responded with my face flushed with embarrassment.

"Then, why are we doing this?"

"To know the truth."

"Yeah, sure. That's one way to put it."

I turned away from him and covered my mouth because I nearly laughed.

"When did you decide?" I asked him, slowly looking back at him.

Elliot was already looking back at me, head laying in his hand that was propped on the arm of the couch, smirking with admiration. But, when I asked him the question, his smile disappeared and he avoided my eyes again.

"A few matches ago, we had a duo match together. It was the last few Rings and I thought we were going to lose. By the second to the last Ring, you were knocked as the Ring engulfed you. I saw you were in so much pain and..." Elliot began to explain, but he stopped to bite at his bottom lip.

I looked ahead.

"That was your first time seeing me dying?" I asked him.

Suddenly, I felt a soft peck on the side of my lips, startling me. I made eye contact with Elliot, seeing his face completely red. He looked so nervous and scared of what he did. He was waiting for me to do something. So, I grabbed his hand that was between me and him and closed the space in between us, locking lips.

"I don't think we should do this on the dropship." Elliot huffed as I continued to peck kisses around his lips while he spoke.

I instantly threw out my drone and pulled out my remote to aim it towards the entrance of the Elliot's room. Then, I dropped my remote, hearing it hit the ground while I leaned back on the damn man, passionately kissing him again. Elliot laid a hand on my waist and gently pulled, so I crawled on top of him.

"So, this how this feels like." Elliot sighed.

"Do you always talk this much through something like this?" I asked him, flustered. I was so in the moment, I accidentally kissed his neck. I felt his breath hitched and Elliot quickly pushed me back from him.

"Shit, ok. Whoa." He says.

"Sorry. I was in the moment and forgot this was our first." I replied, slowly sliding off of him.

Elliot instantly raised his hand that was on my waist against my back to keep me from moving off him.

"We're both guys-_men_. Makoa is this. Not me. Not-not us, right?" Elliot spoke, showing a embarrassed smile.

"We can stop." I told him, but he just stared at me like that was the most stupidest response to what he said. "Ok then. How did you feel when you kissed me?"

"Relieved? Different? Nervous. Lots of emotions were on that kiss, Tae."

I opened up to him with the smallest smile on my face. He was so nervous.

I laid a hand on his thigh and grabbed his hand again. Elliot doesn't react and continued to watch me as I pressed his hand against my lips.

"It's just...every time I'm with you, I feel great. At first I thought it was just competition, but I now see with you in my room like this, I was uncon...unconscious-unconsciously flirting with you." Elliot admitted, making me look at him.

He was still watching me and I smiled on his hand. In the dimmed light we were in during that late night, Elliot was something I couldn't get my eyes off of.

"_Dangsin-eun naega gieoghaneun geoboda hwolssin deo maelyeogjeog-ibnida._ (You're are a lot more attractive than I remember you to be.)" I say before lowering our hands between us.

"What did you say?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing."

"Could I at least get a hint?"

"No."

"Wow."

Then, there was an awkward moment between us. So, Elliot gently grabbed at my jacket and fiddled with it. I watched him, even while he slid the hand he had on my back down to my thigh. I glanced at his eyes, but he was more focused of what was near the piece of my jacket he was messing with because he knew I felt his hand.

"Elliot." I called.

"Hm?"

"You can kiss me again...if you-"

Elliot didn't hesitate and pushed me onto the couch and pressed his lips on mine. Then, the hand on my thigh went under my shirt. His hand was so cold that I flinched with my leg, pulling it up under him.

"Mind giving me room?" Elliot asked against my lips.

I dropped my leg and sighed in his mouth. I felt his body flex against me, feeling the muscles I didn't know he had. It made my mind flutter. Something inside me wanted to see that visual of him...without his uniform on. My face heated up from the thought as I pressed my tongue against Elliot's lips from arousal and he opened his mouth without hesitation. I accidentally whimpered from his instant approval and felt a smile on my lips.

"That's cute." Elliot said.

"Shut the hell up." I spat.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. At least I know I'll be."

His cocky response pissed me off, so I forced myself on top of him and planted kisses against his throat, eventually kissing up to his ear and biting at it, hard.

"Shit! Ok! Ow! Sorry!" He yells, laughing. I quickly covered his mouth and stared at him.

"You're too loud." I said and slowly moved my hand away.

Elliot didn't respond, continuing to stare at me, smirking.

"Kiss me again." He suddenly says.

I narrow my eyes at him with a small smirk against my lips. So, I leaned in, our lips inches apart...

"_Tto daleun bam._ (Another night.)" I said before stepping up off him, making sure I grabbed my remote.

"Damn. Never thought I'll be turned on by a man." Elliot said, still laying on the couch. He didn't even bother to cover himself. Though, his arousal wasn't showing through his baggy uniform.

"Goodnight, Elliot." I said while heading out his room and calling my drone back to me.

"Goodnight."

**End**

**(A/N): I hope you all enjoyed it! It was really difficult keeping them within character while making that moment not as emotional as it needed to be. I like the idea of them both never having a romantic experience with a guy or Crypto already being bisexual, but just haven't found the right guy to help him explore since it's already confirmed that Mirage is straight. If I offended anyone's sexuality in any way with how I wrote the fanfic, please let me know and I'll fix it to the best of my ability. Also, check out my Wattpad: @ashlin_port**


	2. He is Even Better Face to Face

**(A/N): Enjoy...you naughty readers ;) WARNING: Sex scene between Male X Male!  
**

Elliot has not been himself lately. For the past three days, he has been avoiding me like a disease. Did I say something I didn't know that I offended him with? I know I'm playfully rude to him, but he always knew I was only toying with his emotions to fluster him. Now, all I have seen is a stern expression as if he's more focused on the Apex Games than me. Though I'm perfectly fine with him being more reliable in the Arena like this, but it's not the Elliot I've known for the past year and a half. It was confirmed that Elliot had the Town Take-Over this season, but you would think he'll be happier for the next couple of weeks since everything was going to be about him.

I didn't know who to talk to about Elliot avoiding me besides Ajay. She always seemed to know the drama with every player in the Arena.

I had found Ajay in the lounge, chatting with Makoa and Bloodhound. When I stepped up, Makoa welcomed me with opened arms.

"Hey, brotha'! We're just talking about how we're going to decorate the dropship tomorrow for Christmas. Want to help?" He asked with his big toothy smile. It's amusing how I thought this man was intimidating…

"No, I'm here to speak with Ajay," I answered while slowly moving my eyes towards hers.

Ajay raises an eyebrow in interest.

"Why for?" She asked.

"It's more between you and me if you don't mind."

The three Arena Legends exchanged glances before Ajay finally stood up, leaving her robotic companion behind on the couch. I led her to the halls of the dropship, making sure nobody was near before I gave her my full attention.

"What's up, Crypto?" Ajay asked while leaning herself against the steel wall behind her.

"Have you spoken with Elliot recently?" I asked her with sudden determination.

"Yeah, why?"

"He hasn't spoken to me for three days."

"Maybe he's busy with his Town Take-Ova'. You know how he is when the spotlight is on him."

I looked away from her, feeling heat develop on my face.

"He wouldn't just…not talk to me. He's…_always_ talking to me." I admitted, clearly showing how much I cared for this idiotic man.

Ajay giggles.

"Then, why don't you get in contact with him?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I have and he won't respond to my messages. They're read, but never responded to and he ghosted all my of my calls in the last three days."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like Elliot."

I don't respond, becoming completely flustered. I couldn't take the idea out of my head of him avoiding me because of something I did, something I said.

I stepped away from Ajay and headed back to my quarters, laying down on my bed to stare up at a grey ceiling.

I couldn't get Elliot out of my head. So, he started to piss me off. Soon, two more days had passed by and Elliot was still nowhere in my sight. I've had to deal with the casual fake Mirages in the Arena, but never Elliot. Then, another day had passed and I began to ask everyone in the dropship about Elliot and they all have told me they've seen him recently. I was finally at the edge of my temper and gave up on looking for Elliot. He had made me beyond furious and at that point, I didn't care where he was. Until another two days later, I was wrapped in Elliot's arms at my desk in my quarters during the night.

"Tae –"

I stood up from my seat and stepped away from him, glaring him down. Elliot quickly realized I was furious.

"Hey, Tae." He says.

I don't respond, so Elliot lets out a sigh and sits on my bed.

"I know. I haven't talked to you in a while." He continued.

"What? Is your acknowledgment supposed to help you?" I questioned him with a bad taste in my mouth. I was not in the mood to speak with him.

"It's not, I guess."

I turned away from him and pressed a button near my quarters banner, activating a large and steel sliding door behind me, enclosing us in our privacy.

"You have been talking to everyone and avoided me like a virus. What excuse do you have for that?" I asked him.

Elliot turns his eyes away from mine, sliding a hand through his hair. I noticed blush appear on his face as he began to bite at his bottom lip. He had something to say and he didn't want to answer me.

"So, you're not going to talk?" I continued asking.

Elliot suddenly stood up and stepped towards my direction, heading passed me to press the button to open the door.

"So, is this your way of ending a relationship?" I continued, finally giving him the most hatred tone of voice I could give.

Elliot paused right before he pressed the button and turned his gaze back on me. He seemed pissed as he began to walk back towards me. I stood my ground as he stood inches in front of me, looking dead in my eyes.

"When did I ever say I was done with this relationship?" Elliot asked me.

I don't respond again, feeling the heat upon my face.

"Can't you just say that you missed me?" He continued, smirking at me.

"Can't you just tell me why you avoided me?" I asked him.

"Do you really want to know?"

I hesitated.

_Was he challenging me_, I thought.

I continued to stare at him, watching his eyes stare right back at me.

"Just give me the word and I'll show ya." Elliot continued, finally showing one of his classic smiles; the heat on my face thickened.

"…What is it?" I asked him and without a warning, Elliot shoved me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. He was staring down at me with an aroused expression I've never seen him do.

"I was told if I avoided my partner for a bit, they'll miss me, of course," Elliot explained, beginning to unzip his uniform.

"That's it?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

Elliot laughs.

"Nah. The guy also told me if they missed ya enough, they'll want to have sex with ya." He admits the moment he revealed his bare chest to me.

I felt my eyes widen with shock as Elliot stared down at me, hungrily. We stayed in that position in silence while I tried to calm myself down from experiencing a new version of Elliot. I would have never thought he would be so open to sex between us, to even be ready, to begin with. I told him I would wait for him and help him while he decided he was bisexual. I never pushed him or manipulated him into thinking he was from the start. Elliot told me it was something he felt before, but he thought it was just rivalry or something. I waited for him to hold my hand and I waited for him to ask me to kiss me. Mostly everything that meant being in a relationship with a man, I let him go first for each step. I didn't want to rush him. I didn't want to overwhelm this idiot as he declared his sexuality. And now, the man I knew from when he was nervous to even be near me is now ready for sex.

"Am I right or did I completely make this awkward for us?" Elliot asked, taking me out of my thoughts. I was still staring at him when I did and his face was no longer filled with lust. He looked terrified.

I didn't want to smile at him, but I did. I couldn't control my emotions at all. I actually started to laugh out loud, my loudest laugh in a long time. I felt Elliot rise up, sitting in my lap. I kept laughing, feeling tears form in my eyes when I finally began to calm down. I wiped my eyes and was met with Elliot's watching me with that same nervous expression from when we first kissed.

"Elliot," I called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Get off me."

Elliot quickly does, zipping up his uniform. I stood up and stepped up to him, still smiling at him. He seemed in shock. I guess smiling too much at him was odd.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess that was a bad way to uh…ask?" Elliot asked, completely embarrassed now.

I cupped my hands against his face and kissed him. Elliot wrapped his arms around the middle of my back and pressed his body closer to mine. Eventually, Elliot pushed the top of his head down into my chest as he tightens his grip around me. He had put me in shock again.

"I-I know plenty of people said this isn't something you should say during the topic of sex, but I…I love you, Tae," Elliot admitted.

"You love me?" I repeated, making sure I heard him right, but I knew he said it. I just couldn't believe it.

Elliot raised up his head to look at me.

"Well, yeah. I've said it once and I can now say it again without being so terrified. Un-un-unless you think saying that was too soon?"

_I wanted him_.

I quickly pushed him up against the sliding door, practically throwing myself on him. I kissed him a few times, feeling him never resisting. So, I pulled away to looked him in the eyes again. He wanted me too. I leaned myself back onto his lips, feeling his hands move under my jacket. Kissing Elliot had always felt good to me, but I was never able to get used to his beard.

Elliot suddenly took charge, tossing me back on my bed again and started to unzip his uniform once more. He pressed his lips against mine with more aggression while I used my knees to hold onto his waist, locking Elliot between me.

"My suit is a one-piece," Elliot said, pulling back just to say it. His face was completely flushed and I knew mine had to be as well.

"Then, I hope you have the strength to get out from between me if you want to completely take it off," I responded, smirking at him.

Elliot doesn't respond, narrowing his eyes at me. I suddenly grew a little scared.

"…You only have one of me." He growled as his suit began to glow blue.

Another Elliot appeared beside the bed.

"Your holograms can't give physical contact." I reminded him.

"But, they can put on quite the show." He responded, smiling down at me.

Then, the hologram Elliot began to unzip his suit, allowing it to slide down to his waist. I had forgotten how tone this stupid man was. Under all that uniform, he had the body of a superhero. The real Elliot laid his lips against my neck, making me hitch my breath while making my head spin. Then, I let out a whimper, embarrassing myself as the hologram Elliot disappeared. Elliot's suit went dark as he raised up to smirk at me. I was beginning to feel weak, slowly losing my grip against Elliot's waist as he began to completely take off his suit. He tosses it onto the floor, kissing me again in his boxers and socks. I noticed he still had his goggles on too, so I pushed them off his head, allowing them to slide off Elliot's back and onto the floor as well.

I felt Elliot grab onto my belt buckle as he laid a hand against my cheek, requesting to add tongue to our make-out session. I slowly opened my mouth, allowing him to kiss me with tongue. I sighed into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and pushing his lips closer onto mine. I felt my belt unbuckle and eventually, both of his hands were yanking down my pants as his lips were still against mine. He revealed my boxers, tossing my pants onto the floor, placing both his hands on my face.

"Give me your jacket." Elliot sighed into my mouth, grabbing me by my shirt to pull me up into his lap. I instantly do as he says while he pulled off his socks and threw them away with no desired location.

Once my jacket was off, he tossed it onto the floor and began to tug at my vest and shirt. Elliot wanted everything of mine off and I was perfectly fine with his request. Once we were both just in our boxers, Elliot froze. I already knew he had grown nervous about what will happen after our underwear was dropped.

I laid a soft kiss on his cheek and sat there on him, waiting for his decision.

"We don't have to move forward from here," I told him.

"No, no! I'm-uh-I-I'm trying to remember where I put the condoms for us." Elliot responded as he picked up his uniform and began searching the pockets.

I knew my face was red at that point; aroused with this man.

"Found them!" Elliot announced as he quickly tared open the bags with his teeth and pulled out the condoms. He drops his uniform back on the floor again when I pushed him onto the bed to tower him.

_I wanted him now_.

I began kissing his neck, to his chest, down to his waist, and near his inner thigh. Elliot began to squirm, moaning out his satisfaction. I glanced up at him, seeing his head tilted back as he laid an arm over his mouth to shut himself up. I wickedly grinned at his innocence, pulling back his arm as I bent down to kiss his inner thigh again.

_I wanted to hear his moan again_.

And I did. It was louder than his first and easier to be turned on to. My body was filled with excitement, quickly grabbing one of the condoms out Elliot's hand. Then, I stopped myself and remembered Elliot's acceptance of being bisexual. I wanted for him to look up at me as I calmed myself down, nearly going for my boxers. I was about to rush him after I told myself I wouldn't do that to him.

"Only on your command," I told him.

Elliot stared at me for a moment longer before nodding to me. I continued to look at him as I lowered my face back between his legs, kissing his thighs once more. I needed to pull ourselves back into our sexual tension. So, I began licking him.

Elliot huffed.

"Shit, Tae…" He sighed, gently grabbing my head.

When I glanced up at him, watching him nibble at his fist, I notice a bulge in his underwear. The heat on my cheeks burned as I gripped his legs and aggressively began to lick him, sliding my tongue back up to his mouth. I couldn't hold back anymore.

"I want to hear _Crypto_ come out your mouth," I demanded while grabbing at his boxers.

"Only if you start calling me _Sexy_." Elliot teased, seeing the grin on his lips.

"Damn you."

I tossed the condom away and yanked his boxers down to his ankles. I looked at Elliot in the eyes again. He had hesitated before nodding at me another time. I gently grabbed his _hyeongsa_ and started to slide my hand back and forth while I laid my lips back onto his. Though, Elliot couldn't control himself, so most of my kisses were against his beard as he was whimpering his ecstasy. With him acting like this, my _hyeongsa_ was ready as well.

There were tons of sweat against our bodies, making it easier to quicken the pace with my hand on him. Elliot couldn't hold onto me anymore, bitting at his hand again as he started to huff and puff.

"Hah…" Elliot moaned. "C-C…shit…"

I kissed his forehead before using my free hand to force his lips onto mine. I started to shake my hand faster, forcing Elliot to finally squirm a bit more to make my bed squeak. It was close to midnight and the only person I would expect to still be awake at this hour is Octavio, but with how loud he can get playing video games all night, I don't think he'll hear Elliot and I having sex.

I started to hate myself for doing this in the dropship with everyone else on board. I should have stopped this a while ago since this place was so public, but here I am…fucking Elliot Witt.

"Faster…" Elliot suddenly said.

"Hm?" I asked him.

"S-shake your hand faster…"

I followed his demand.

"I'm just…I'm almost there…"

I raised my eyebrows and felt my_ hyeongsa_ twitch.

_I'm sorry, Elliot._

Without his approval, I pushed my mouth onto his _hyeongsa_ and began to lick it from there. Elliot arched his back, grabbing my head while squeezing his thighs against me as well. I was stuck between him, listening to his stirred moans.

"Shit, Crypto. Mmmm…" Elliot whimpered, trying his best to stay quiet, but I got rougher just to provoke him. "Ah!"

I couldn't stop. I wanted to keep going and I was. I was beginning to feel Elliot start to push his _hyeongsa_ in and out of my mouth, allowing me to have the chance of holding onto my own _hyeongsa_ in my boxers and begin to work at it. I sighed on Elliot's while it was in my mouth, happily turned on.

Elliot began to get louder again. He was at his climax, so I began to rub at my _hyeongsa_ faster to catch up to his orgasm. Elliot continued to pump himself into my mouth and I couldn't get enough of it. Then, in a matter of seconds, Elliot moaned, and I knew at that moment, his orgasm was coming. I quickly pulled back my face before he released himself onto the bed under me. Then, without warning, my own orgasm hit me, feeling my liquid slide down my legs.

Elliot and I were exhausted. I pulled off my boxers since they were now dirty, then, I pulled Elliot into the sheets with me, pulling off the cover we orgasmed on onto the floor. I nuzzled my face into Elliot's chest, listening to his breathing. He was finally relaxing as he tightens his grip around me.

"Well…I had fun." Elliot sighs, making me scoff in his chest. "Not the correct term-terma-termin-word to use?"

"Just enjoy the moment," I told him and kissed his chin. "You sleep now."

"Tae…I really do love you. A-are you okay with that?"

"…Yeah, I am."

Elliot kisses the top of my head as I slowly was beginning to fall asleep.

"_Salanghae, Segsi._ (I love you, Sexy.)" I muttered.

"What did you say?" I could hear Elliot ask, but I had finally dozed off.

**(A/N): I hope I did good to your guy's standards, lol. I feel like I still didn't give it my all, but I liked how it turned out. Comment and Review! Also, check out my Wattpad: ashlin_port**


	3. A Merry Little Christmas

**(A/N): This isn't one of my ideas, this is actually created by (perfectlyidiotic) on Tumblr! I really liked the moment they created and asked them if I could write it as a one shot! And, here it is! Happy Holidays!**

Renee, Natalie, and Ajay jaws dropped in shock as they stared at the yellow and green engagement ring sitting in a small box on Tae's palm. They were all on the dropship after a long day of matches and Tae didn't know if his choice on engagement rings were acceptable for someone like Elliot Witt.

"This isn't my thing," Tae admitted as he closed up the box and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"When are you giving it to him?" Natalie asked with her eyes gleaming.

"Christmas."

Ajay and Natalie freaked out with Renee still smiling at Tae. He avoided her gaze, blushing from embarrassment.

"I'm only showing it to you all because I just don't know what I'm doing. Is it too soon? I –"

"You've been togetha' for three years! I think it's okay for ya'!" Ajay answered, nudging Tae.

* * *

Later that night, Tae peeked into Elliot's room to make sure he wasn't there admiring himself in his mirror. Once he realized Elliot wasn't in the room, Tae hurried in with a bag in his hand. He pulled out a boxed bonsai tree, some tree decorations, and Christmas lights. He began to unbox the tree and decorate it. After the bonsai was completely decorated, Tae pulled out the small box of the engagement ring, rubbing his fingers against it. He grew nervous, clenching his teeth.

_What if Elliot doesn't like the ring? What if he says no? Does that mean we end our relationship or does that mean he isn't ready for marriage_, Tae thought, not realizing Elliot stepping into his room.

"Oh, well, this is different. N-normally you find me in your room." Elliot said, startling Tae.

Tae quickly stuffs the small box back into his jacket pocket as Elliot notices the bonsai tree. Elliot's eyes lit up in awe, before hurrying over beside Tae. He seemed so happy, nearly forcing Tae to reveal the engagement ring.

"You did this by yourself?" Elliot asked, still staring at the tree.

Tae hesitated, trying to make up an excuse with blush running across his face.

"Well, I don't want it in my room." He says before dropping the small box under the bonsai tree. "Don't open that until Christmas day."

Elliot looks at him.

"But, that's three weeks away!" He replied.

"_Bad-a deul-yeo._ (Deal with it.)"

"You know I don't understand when you speak Korean."

Tae grins at him before kissing his cheek.

"That's the point." He told Elliot before stepping out of his room.

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve and shockingly, _every _Legend was excited. Some didn't show their Christmas spirit, but you could tell in their eyes, after checking out the presents under the big Christmas tree in the lounge of the dropship, they were thrilled. It was nearly midnight when everyone decided it was best to head to sleep.

Tae had stopped at Elliot's room before his to say his goodnight when he noticed Elliot standing at the bonsai tree again. Elliot had been fidgety for the past few weeks since he had to continuously stare at a gift for him in his room.

Tae smirked at Elliot, watching his boyfriend be so in awe with something he made for him. Though, as Tae rested himself against the wall of Elliot's room before opening his mouth to speak, Elliot had turned around with the open gift in his hand. Tae's face burned with embarrassment as Elliot finally noticed him at the front of his quarters.

"You opened it?" Tae asked, obviously seeing the ring revealed.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer, but it looks great! I love it!" Elliot answered.

Tae clenched his hands into a fist before pressing one of them against a button on Elliot's walls, closing the sliding door to Elliot's quarters behind him. The room grew silent as Elliot closed the box and set it down on his couch. He knew Tae was not happy.

"Tae, I –"

"Just tell me your answer." Tae interrupted.

Elliot frowned.

"What?"

"Yes or no? What is it?"

Elliot glanced at the small box for a second before focusing his eyes back on Tae.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Tae," Elliot admitted.

At this point, Tae's face was beet red.

"…That was an engagement ring, Idiot." Tae told him.

Elliot's eyes widen in shock before looking at the box another time. Blush started to finally show on his face as he started to laugh.

"I-I thought this was just jewelry," Elliot replied as he picked up the box to look at the ring once more.

"You think it's _just jewelry_?"

"No! Shit…I-I'm really messing with this moment, aren't' I?"

"I'm having second thoughts on asking you to marry me. So, yes." Tae answered, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

Elliot quickly closed the small box while stepping up to Tae.

"Don't do that," Elliot says.

"And, why not?"

"Cause I'm saying yes."

Elliot kisses Tae while sliding the small box into Tae's jacket. Tae nearly pushed him away from being pissed at him for opening the present too early, but he no longer cared.

Elliot Witt was _his_.

"Elliot Witt Park…that's hot." Elliot says on Tae's lips.

"Shut up," Tae responded, making Elliot laugh.

Tae growls at Elliot's amusement, lifting him up in his arms, and taking him to his couch as Elliot constantly blocked his view with kisses. That night, Tae never left Elliot's room.

**(A/N): Comment Review! Also, check out (perfectlyidiotic) on Tumblr!**


	4. Anonymous Surprise

_**(A/N): This isn't one of my ideas, this is actually created by (perfectlyidiotic) on Tumblr! I really liked the moment they created and asked them if I could write it as a one shot! And, here it is! Happy Holidays!**_

_Dear Mrs. Evelyn Witt,_

_Hello. You don't know me, but I know your son, Elliot Witt. I'm a Legend of the Apex Games just like he is, but this month, Elliot was given "Town-Takeover", some event the Apex Games had created for Legends to take a part of the land of the map and design it into their own. Elliot has probably already told you, but I'm just explaining to stay on the safe side. Elliot, he's a friend of mine and I've noticed he hasn't been acting like himself. And, as I mean "himself", I mean the character he created for the Apex Games. Most times, he normally shows this "Big Ego Side" of him, but recently, he seemed quieter and kept to himself. Then, I overheard him speaking with you on his phone. Elliot sounded pretty homesick. I've never heard him like that before. So, the reason why I have sent a letter to you is to see if you are willing to visit him this holiday? It's none of my business to intrude on your relationship status with him, but it's just a thought I was hoping to see become a reality._

_The Apex Games is located at World's Edge. I hope to hear from you soon about your decisions about visiting your son. I think he needs it._

_\- Hyeon Kim_

* * *

"M-Mom?!" Elliot exclaimed before stepping onto the dropship with Tae one morning. He instantly drops his bags and rushes to her.

"Hello." His mother responded with a warm smile as two men in black uniforms stood on each of her sides.

Evelyn was gorgeous. She was wearing a grey turtleneck sweater and beige khaki pants. She had long, curly brown hair that reached the middle of her back and had tied it into a curly ponytail as some hair was in her face. She has dark brown eyes just like her son, and tanned skin. Though her skin color was a bit brighter than Elliot's, you could tell by their faces that there was a resemblance.

"W-Why are you here?" Elliot asked her.

Evelyn pulls out a letter from her coat pocket and hands it to him.

"I got a letter." She answered, still smiling at her son.

Elliot glances down at the letter, trying to figure out who could be the culprit.

"It says that I have a son? Are you my son?" Evelyn continued.

Elliot stares at his Mom and begins to fiddle with the letter in his hand before giving it back to her.

"…Yeah, I am. I-it's me, Elliot." Elliot answered.

Evelyn gleamed.

"Elliot! Oh, sorry! How will I ever forget you? Are you going to win the Apex Games today?"

Elliot smiles, but it was noticeable he couldn't bear seeing his Mom like this.

"Always for you." He answered before gently grabbing her hand."Why don't I show you my room?"

Elliot and his Mom walked up onto the dropship with the other Legends following behind.

* * *

"Hey," Elliot said as he stepped into Tae's room hours later.

The Legends has already competed in two matches, so the Apex Games was giving them a few hours to take a break before the next match.

Tae was in his room, sketching something Elliot couldn't recognize on his tablet and when Tae noticed he was looking at his artwork, he locks the screen and gave Elliot his full attention.

"How's your Mother?" Tae asked as he stood up from his desk while setting the tablet on the table.

"She fell asleep. I-I guess I tired her out." Elliot smiled.

"Does she have –"

"Alzheimer's? Yeah, she does." Elliot interrupted.

"Sorry for asking."

Elliot seemed as if he was going to respond to his apology but stopped himself as he pushed a hand through his curls.

"So, um…" Elliot begins to say. "I read the letter. It was from someone named Hyeon Kim."

Tae hesitates, stepping back to his desk.

"Hyeon Kim?" He repeated, trying to keep his composure.

Elliot smirks at him as he pulled out the letter and tossed it on Tae's desk.

"Don't forget that I can do my research too." He says. "Some random person named Hyeon Kim contacting my sick Mother will get researched on by me. Don't un-under…don't think I'm some stupid guy who doesn't recognize suspicion."

Tae avoided the letter and Elliot's gaze with a red face. He couldn't control his emotions. Elliot laughs before taking the letter back and heads out of Tae's room.

"Thanks, Hyeon Kim. Come to my bar sometime and the drinks are on me." Elliot says with a big smile on his face before leaving Tae alone in his room.

**(A/N): Comment Review! Also, check out (perfectlyidiotic) on Tumblr!**


	5. Mixed Signals

**(A/N): Hello everyone! This was requested by (weirdjazzyheh) on Tumblr! Go check them out & enjoy!**

"_Attention, we have our new Champions._" Said the Announcer as I happily posed for the camera once again with my teammates right behind me. Anita didn't bother to get into the camera, resting her Sentinel on her shoulder. Hyeon avoided the camera as well, looking in another direction with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Aw, come on, guys! We won again today!" I said, smiling at them as we waited for the drop ship to pick us up. "Wasn't it smart of me to put us as a pre-made squad today?"

"Elliot, we won two games out of six today," Anita answered, un-thrilled of our win.

Hyeon raises his hand in front of his mouth to make sure I didn't see his smile, but I heard his laughter.

I side-eyed him.

"I'm tired, Elliot. Maybe Natalie can join up with you boys for the last game." Anita continued as the dropship finally made it to us.

We all hopped on once the ship landed and walked into our quarters to wash up and reset for the next match. My hair was a mess and I only had an hour before the next match and I wanted to look my best. Sadly, looking my best requires two hours to get ready.

I pulled off my goggles and laid them on my mannequin head and began looking at myself in the mirror. I'm gorgeous as always, but my hair was a mess. I pushed my fingers through my curls, feeling a few tangles.

"Damn…what time is it? Do I even have enough time to brush and curl...? Wait, where is my curling iron?" I asked myself, mumbling.

"…Is that it on the bottom shelf?" I heard someone ask to my right. I glanced over, a bit startled, and found Hyeon standing in my doorway. He was in a simple t-shirt and sweats, holding onto a brown bag.

I crouched down to check my shelves, finding my brush and curling iron.

"Thanks," I said to him, beginning to plug in the curling iron and started brushing my curls out. "What's in the bag?"

"I ordered us cheeseburgers," Hyeon answered, stepping up to me as he pulled out one of the burgers from the bag to set it on the counter.

"When did you like cheeseburgers?"

"I always did."

"Huh, didn't expect that from Crypto." I grinned.

Hyeon punches my shoulder, making me laugh. He stepped away to sit down on my couch and began to eat. As he did, I continued with my hair, surprisingly taking about thirty minutes to get my curls back. I turned off the curling iron before spraying hairspray on my head. Then, I grabbed my burger from the counter and dropped down on the couch beside Hyeon. He was fast asleep when I sat beside him, but my movement had woke him up.

"What time is it?" Hyeon asked me, fixing at his hair.

"You ate and fell asleep about a few minutes after. You didn't sleep for long." I answered, unwrapping my burger to take a bite.

Hyeon turns and leans his back against me, throwing his legs over the arm of the couch. He pulls out his phone and began to skim through Reddit. I was in shock. Hyeon wasn't much of someone who would like to be touched. For example, giving a handshake, high-fives, and etcetera. So, willing to lean himself against me made me think we were finally getting along and becoming friends.

I glanced over his shoulder to see what he was looking at on Reddit while I took another bite out of my lunch. Hyeon was reading something about beating Solitare. I nearly choked on my burger, trying not to laugh. Hyeon quickly locked his phone and faced me.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"N-nothing! I-I just-uh…I choked on a sesamay-sesame seed!" I answered before coughing again.

"You saw what I was reading, didn't you?"

"N-no! No, I didn't!"

Hyeon narrowed his eyes, making me blush with embarrassment. I guess Hyeon noticed it, making him smile at me. He even began to laugh. I nervously smiled at him, hoping he would just brush off the fact that I was looking at his privacy.

Hyeon finally calmed down, still smiling at me. He was even blushing before looking away. Then, his demeanor suddenly changed. He seemed more nervous and started to avoid my eyes.

"Are you embarrass about needed help playing Solitare?" I asked him.

"No, I…" Hyeon tried to instantly decline, but hesitated.

I allowed him to take this time, taking another bite out of my burger.

"Elliot…Elliot, I like you." Hyeon finally said.

I was in shock once again. I was beginning to have a real friend and with someone who hated me when we first met a few months ago that couldn't trust anyone. I smiled at him, starting to laugh.

"Really? Took you long enough, dude!" I responded. "Glad to know we're finally friends!"

Hyeon looks up at me, blushing.

"No, Elliot. I meant…" He continued but stopped himself to avoid my gaze.

I didn't understand why he was so nervous about saying he liked me. We were finally becoming friends and he was acting as if I was going to…oh.

"Hyeon, I-I'm sorry, but I'm straight," I said and noticed Hyeon's hands clench into fists against his knees. "Did I give you some mixed signals or-or something? Cause, if-if I did, I'm sorry. I just thought of you as someone who needed a friend. Who could-uh…be another one of my friends? I…I-uh…I don't have many of them."

Hyeon doesn't respond as I felt him shattering, hiding behind his hair that fell in his face.

"Hyeon –"

"Just shut the hell up and leave me alone." He finally said and quickly left my room.

"Hyeon!" I shouted, standing up from my seat. "…Shit."

**(A/N): Comment & Review! Also, check out (weirdjazzyheh) on Tumblr!  
**


	6. A Night In Paradise Part One

**(A/N): WARNING: Sex Scene between Male X Male! Got inspired by this fanfic when the Apex devs announced the bar from the first ever Apex Legends trailer was Mirage's, the first thing I thought was: Wow...what a sexy bar. Then, this was thought of I don't know how, lol! Enjoy the first part!**

I laughed into the kiss, searching for my keys as Tae Joon Park had me against the front door of my bar.

"Door...Tae...Tae! The door!" I grinned, trying to push him back.

"You are taking too long." Tae replied as he stepped back, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket.

"I never seen you like this before. You alright?" I asked him as I finally got the chance to grab my keys from my pocket. I picked up the bar key and wiggled it into the keyhole.

"You have been gone for two weeks…"

I had decided to take a vacation with my Mom for Mother's day. A gorgeous cruise to Hawaii, but...she didn't remember everything we did…

I know she loved it because she talked about a few moments we had together during our calls since we made it home. Her favorite moment was when I taught her how to holla dance.

Other than the best two weeks I've had with my Mom in a long time, this was the longest time Tae and I had been apart.

"Yeah...I wanted to take you too, but I wanted to make a moment my Mom could remember in her life for a bit that's fulfilling." I explained to Tae as I opened the door. I stuffed my keys into my pocket before reaching for my boyfriend's jacket, pulling him into the building. I closed the door behind us before pushing Tae against the door. I kissed the bridge of his nose. "I missed you too, Park."

"Sorry for being clingy." Tae replied, avoiding my eyes with blush coloring his pale face.

"No. I love it. Don't worry."

I tried to get him to look at me, but he made sure he was looking everywhere in the building besides my eyes. I chuckled at him, pulling away from him to check on my home, sweet home.

"You like the place?" I asked Tae, pulling off my jacket and tossed it over the center bar where the drinks, cocktails, liquor, and excreta were kept locked and safe. I slid into a stool and rested my head in my arms, watching Tae slowly become impressed with _Paradise Longue_.

"You built this?" Tae asked, stepping to me.

"Yeah. I also built the strip club two blocks from here." I lied, but it was obvious that I was messing with him.

Tae rolled his eyes with a scoff. He looks down at me, smiling due to my little joke. I smiled back. I loved it when he smiled at me; always made my heart skip a beat...I'm so poetic.

Tae leaned in for a quick kiss. The moment he pulled back, I grabbed him by his jacket, and pulled him back into the kiss.

Tae lets out a satisfied sigh.

"Elliot…" He said through the kiss as he reached for my waist and gently pulled. Tae wanted to get comfortable, but my old apartment was upstairs.

"There's a bed upstairs if that's what you're after." I laughed, standing up.

Tae doesn't answer, pulling me close, and loosely wrapped his arms around my waist as I did his shoulders. His kisses continued coming, so I allowed him to kiss wherever he pleased. I felt his lips all over my face and it was too cute to not smile at.

"You're so cute." I said out loud and that comment had made Tae stop kissing me.

He was frowning at me and completely red in the face, but I knew he just didn't like the word _cute_ being put on him as an example for the definition.

"Where is this bed you are talking about? I'll show you _cute_…"

I pointed to the stairs behind me and Tae instantly pulled me towards that direction. My face was on fire. Seeing Tae this horny was completely throwing me off my groove. This entire time, I just had to keep my distance and I got _this version_ of Tae Joon Park?

_Throwing me off my groove...is...is that the right phrase_, I thought as we moved up the stairs. _No, don't use his weakness against him for my pleasure. That's cruel, Elliot! But, look at him!_

I listened to myself, watching Tae hurry up the stairs with my hand in his. Once we made it to the top of the stairwell, I escorted him to my apartment.

When we made it to the door and stepped into the living room, it was nearly empty and bland. Since I joined the Apex Games, a lot of my stuff was moved to the room I have in the dropship and the thing I left here was in the bedroom. The kitchen to the right probably had a few canned and boxed foods while the living room on the left only had a sofa and a television set.

"It's not much here." Tae said behind me.

"The rest of my things are in the bedroom." I responded, gently pulling him through the living room and into the bedroom.

It was a lot more livelier considering I no longer come back here anymore unless there's something in the closet that I need or I'm looking for photos. There was a king sized bed to the left, my master bathroom and walk-in closet to the right and my dresser in between. There was overstocked merchandise tossed in a corner while photos and rewards were hung all around the wall. I normally don't enjoy a messy room, but it was a storage room at this point…

There was an awkward silence happening between Tae and I. So, I turned back to look at him. He was checking out my room until he locked eyes with mine.

"No pictures of yourself?" He asked, mocking me.

I laughed, pointing to the mirror screwed into the back of my dresser.

"I got a few of those to look at the real thing."

Tae nods, pulling me into another kiss. He slides his hands to my waist, helping me step backwards towards the bed. Once he laid me down, he kissed the side of my lips before pulling away. He licks his lips.

"Lay on your stomach." He said, watching me closely.

I shook my head and grabbed for the rim of his pants, pulling him back on top of me to kiss him again. I pushed my tongue into Tae's mouth, sliding it at the top before pulling it back out. He seemed to like that feeling, sighing in the kiss.

I felt Tae's knee bumping mine, trying to open my legs. I scoffed, pulling from the kiss.

"Already wanna go down there, huh?" I asked him.

Tae frowned at me and I knew it was because I pulled away. He lays his lips against my neck while sliding his hands under my shirt. I shivered due to his cold hands, but moaned for his kisses. He nips at my neck; a quick response to my noises.

"Ah, shit, Park…" I sighed. The bite didn't hurt, but it felt amazing. Tae kissed the bitten skin while moving his hands to my pants.

"_I want you._" He spoke in Korean. Gosh, I wish I knew what he said...

**(A/N): Comment & Review! Also, check out my Wattpad! (ashlin_port)**


	7. Friendly Fire Part One

**(A/N): Couldn't get Evil Mirage out of my mind today, lmao. There may or may not be a part two...**

The ark star activated right in front of Tae, slamming him back against the wall behind him as he clenched his teeth through the stun. It was always worse than his E.M.P.

He collapsed to the floor, trying to pick himself up as Elliot stepped into the building.

"Looks like I gotcha again, buddy." He grinned, kicking Tae's gun away. "Gotta' feel bad for ya', couldn't even throw out your slow ass drone in time. Why bother?"

Tae finally got to his knees, but Elliot kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back down.

"Augh!" Tae cried.

Elliot kneeled down to Tae, smirking.

"You liked that?" Elliot asked before grabbing Tae by the chin and forced him up onto his knees. He looked Tae in the eyes as the hacker looked into his. "Handsome as always…"

Tae lost his eye contact, growling. There was even a pink hue on his face.

"Oh, come on. Take my compliment...you definitely do when you're between my legs…" Elliot continued before licking the tip of Tae's nose.

Tae tried to pull his head free of Elliot's grasp, but Elliot only tightened it.

"You know...we don't have to end this with someone dying. We can end this with both of us seeing each other later." Elliot said, gently lowering his hand to let Tae free, but Tae never moved.

Tae moved his eyes back on Elliot's, already seeing the lust in the other man's eyes. He rolled his eyes and slowly stood back up to his feet. Suddenly, Elliot grabbed hold of Tae's pants.

"Let me go." Tae demanded.

Elliot chuckled, sliding a hand up towards Tae's crotch, but Tae stopped him before he got any closer.

"No fun! At all!" Elliot whined, taking a seat on the floor, and spread his legs. "Come on! The moment I saw you, I was on fire!"

"Witt, I'm not having sex again with you. It's over. You either kill me here…" Tae begins to say before pulling out a pistol from his back pocket and aimed it for Elliot's head. "Or I kill you."

Elliot frowned at him for a second before he stood up. Though, the moment he was on his feet, he swung his trophy in Tae's face. As Tae staggered, Elliot pulled the gun from his hand. He drops it on the ground, grabs Tae by the shoulders, and pushes him up against the wall.

Tae tried to hit Elliot's head, but Elliot blocked it with his arm.

"Kiss me…" Elliot purred, grinning wickedly.

Tae growled, pushing Elliot away.

"Babe, come on. I've been waiting for weeks. Nox is a bit too rough for my taste." Elliot continued and Tae hated it.

Tae goes for a fist to Elliot's face, but the trickster easily dodged it before making a decoy of himself. So, when Tae recovered from his failed swing, he was seeing double.

"Swing at the wrong one and you gotta' have your way with me. Sounds fair, Old Man?" Both Elliots said, simultaneously.

Tae glared at both of them, extremely annoyed.

"Wow, you're cute when you're angry…" One Elliot said.

"Those cold eyes, whoo! Gives me the chills!" Said the second Elliot.

Tae stomped towards them, getting one last look at the Elliots before choosing the correct one and pushing him back against the wall. The decoy had disappeared when Tae pushed the real one away.

"Hey! You got-Mhm!?" Elliot had said before Tae kissed him.

Tae pressed up against Elliot, getting more aggressive through each kiss. Elliot moaned, trying to catch his breath, but Tae pushed his lips back against his.

Elliot grabbed Tae's hips while Tae kissed down to Elliot's neck and began to suck.

"Ah! Park!" Elliot cried and Tae pushed his crotch harder against his while starting a slow grind through their clothes.

Elliot tightened his grip on Tae's waist, grinding at the same pace with Tae.

"Fuck, Park! Will you drop my fucking pants already and fuck me?" Elliot growled, arching into the wall before gasping to the grind. "Fuck, you always so slow with everything you do!"

"I thought you didn't like rough sex?" Tae asked, stepping back to unbuckle Elliot's pants. "Now, you want me hard up your ass?"

Elliot grew flustered, not able to respond.

"I should do it anyway since you blamed me for helping Revenant and having late nights with Nox while you were seeing me too." Tae said before bending down to pull Elliot's underwear and pants down in one pull.

Elliot pressed his hands against the wall, moaning to the cold air against his crotch. His eyes rolled as he rolled his hips.

Tae scoffed, going in for another kiss. Elliot moans against it as Tae pushes his hand down between them to grab for the other man's dick. Elliot dug his nails into the wall, moaning louder against Tae's lips.

"Fuck, Park! Please!" Elliot cried, pushing through Tae's grip, but Tae had let go to press his clothed crotch against Elliot's bare dick.

Tae grabbed Elliot's waist to hold the other man down, but Elliot pushed his hands away and spun around with his ass out to Tae. Elliot spreads open his ass with one hand while pressing the other against the wall.

"Fuck me now, Park. Don't you want your little plan on finding your sister easier?" Elliot teased, shaking his ass at Tae.

Tae clenched his teeth.

"Shut up." Tae spat.

"I won't either way, so you better start making me scream instead of talking…" Elliot grinned, pushing his own finger into his hole. "My ass is ready, Tae Joon Park…"

**(A/N): Comment & Review! Also, check out my Wattpad (ashlin_port)**


End file.
